


KISS THE WINE

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	KISS THE WINE

Kiss The Wine.

 

红酒好喝吗？大概是好喝的，我盯着玻璃高脚杯里所剩无几的液体，一饮而尽，这样喝红酒实在太粗鲁了，我催促着对面的李赫宰再给倒一杯，他拿起酒瓶晃了晃，“没有了。”

“还有一瓶酒，我今天晚上就要喝酒。”说出来的语气自己都觉得放肆，又怎么样呢，是因为酒喝多了，醉了呀。以前不懂喝酒的好处，看到哥哥们聚餐离席酩酊大醉的趴在桌上痛哭流涕，只觉得他们真吵。今天晚上喝醉了，才真真切切体会到酒的妙处。听别人说，醉酒以后，就像脑子里面塞满了棉花，软软绵绵，思维都变得缓慢，这个形容还不够贴切。应该是身体里每一个神经元的每一个突触都变成了足足晒了一下午日光变得蓬蓬松松温温暖暖的棉花球，身体每一次的兴奋传递都因为这些小棉花球，传到大脑中枢时变得模模糊糊起来，以至于我不清楚自己现在到底是醉了还是没醉，正在喝的这杯酒又是今晚的第几杯，李赫宰的嘴唇有没有亲上来。

应该是亲上来了，我伸手隔着桌子胡乱的摩挲着他的脸。现在亲我的是李赫宰吗？是的吧，他的下颌线我已经摸过无数次了，常年干燥的嘴唇也被我用舌头弄湿了许多次。原来醉酒过后的吻是这样美妙，我感叹着，鼻翼的呼吸，纠缠的舌尖，牙齿轻微的碰撞，都在酒精的作用下变得慢了，真好。退伍以后，生活工作都变成了加速模式，一切都要快，录歌要快，上综艺要快，开演唱会要快，接广告要快，没有什么是慢的。

我们紧贴着的嘴唇终于分开了一点距离，我感觉他在雾里，看他时总觉得朦朦胧胧不太真切，必须要用手触碰到他，才安心，是醉了吗，我眨眨眼睛，眼泪从眼睛里流出来，再看时，他已经从迷雾里走了出来。

“呀，你怎么喝酒都能哭呢？”李赫宰用手擦掉我的泪水，微红着脸嘟嘟囔囔的说到，原来他也醉了，我觉得好快乐。

“因为喝酒醉了，而且好热，所以眼睛里面有雾，看不清你。”我轻轻蹭着他的手掌，对他说一些漫无边际的胡话。我喜欢同他讲话，就算是一些荒诞的，幼稚的话，他都会很认真的听。他不理解那些也没关系，我自己也常常不明白我想要表达什么，我只是单纯的沉溺于那种被他认真对待被他爱着的时刻。

“笨蛋呀，你在说什么呢。”就算是简简单单的问句，我也会觉得开心。我知道，他现在是看着我的，他眼里只有我。

“我说，我还想和你亲亲。”我朝他嘟嘴，他喜欢我这样。李赫宰手机里面有一个隐藏加密的相册，那里面全是各种各样的我，最多的还是嘟着嘴的我。他喜欢我朝他要亲亲，他觉得很可爱。他需要我需要他。

 

“There's a line between love and fascination .”

 

我们亲昵的接吻，交换黏腻火热的唾液。酒精，夜晚，模糊了爱与着迷的界限。是因为着迷，沉沦在这个吻之中，还是因为爱，嘴唇才紧贴在一起。只要是他，这个界限也没那么重要了。只要是他，我的爱与着迷就是融为一体的。我爱他，同时着迷于他。我知道他也是。

人类的嘴唇上挤满了敏感的神经末梢，当我和他的嘴唇分开又贴合时，像是有电流从他的嘴唇传入我的身体，刺激着我身体里数十亿小神经，引发一系列的神经冲动，多巴胺在我大脑里疯狂合成，于是我想要与他更进一步。我已经不满足于单纯的接吻。

我把他推倒在地，趴在他身上，将水光粼粼又炽热的嘴唇印在他脸上，脖颈上的每一处地方。他安抚的摸着我的头发，轻轻呻吟出声。真性感。

我坐在他身上，喘着气低头看他，他又在看我。接吻也好，做爱也好，我突然什么也不想做了。昏黄的灯吻在他脸上，目光温柔又情欲。他一直都很温柔，对我。

“东海？很困吗？我们去床上睡觉吧，就单纯的睡个好觉。”

明明他下身已经硬的不行了，我知道他很想做，距离我们上一次亲密接触已经是十天以前的事情了。

“没有困，我只是好爱你哦，赫宰。”我卧在他颈侧，挨着他红彤彤的耳朵说着酒话。

我向来是毫不遮掩的对他说我爱你，我会在每一个想要他知道我爱他的瞬间告诉他，我爱他，无论当时我们在哪里在做什么。我胆子一向很大，顾虑很少。他不对我说这些话也没关系，我知道他不太擅长用语言来表达情爱，我能从他的眼睛里，嘴唇上，手上，有关于他任何的一切，找到他爱我的迹象。他真的很爱我，我很确定。

“你想做吗？”他亲着我快要闭上的眼睛，小声的问我。

“想和你做，可是身体好没力气。”我把手伸向他的性器官，轻轻揉捏，“想和你做，我想和你做，我想和李赫宰做爱。”仅仅是把想和他做爱这件事情说出来，我都觉得好快乐。欲望从来不是难以启齿的事，特别是在他面前，我什么事情他都知道的。

他把我从地上拉起来，牵着我的手把我带到了卧室。房间里只有一盏落地灯亮着，他的脸晦暗不明，我有些恐慌。

“赫，你在吗，你在我身边吗？”我们的手十指相扣紧紧交缠在一起，可是看不清他的脸，我就觉得好不安，不安到眼泪又流了出来。我不应该是这样脆弱的，肯定是酒。

这还是退伍以后我们第一次这么长时间的分离，我讨厌每一个见不到他的夜晚，无论那晚的月亮有多美，星星有多闪耀，只要见不到他，我都讨厌。

他打开吸顶灯，把我拥进怀里，“你怎么又哭了啊，笨蛋，我不就在你身边吗？”

“我真的好想你，你知不知道，我真的好想你。”我缩着比他还宽厚的肩躲进他的臂弯里。撒娇有什么不好呢，我喜欢撒娇，特别是在他面前，被他宠爱着我很快乐。

今晚，快乐的情绪就要把我淹没，酒真的是个好东西。

“我也很想你啊，你知道吗，我特别想和你开一晚上的视频，起床的时候还能看看你，或者喊你起床。”

“那你怎么不和我视频。”

“要录节目嘛，我真的特别想你。”

“那，我要你现在给我亲亲。”我抬头对他嘟嘴。今晚实在有些太任性了。没关系的，我对自己说，他能接受任何的我。

我们在房间里接吻，肩黏着肩，胸贴着胸。像回到了接他退伍的那天，我们也是这样拥抱在一起，只敢落在他肩上的吻，终于结结实实的找对了位置。

我们在床上接吻，他伏在我身上，亲吻我的额头，眼睛。有点痒，我快乐的笑了出来。

我们脱掉彼此的衣服，赤身裸体的贴在一起，我顺从的张开腿，看他用手指裹着润滑液插进去，我还是第一次看清楚这个时候的他，是因为酒。他真的好帅，汗水划过我最爱的下颌线，痴迷认真又迫不及待。我的快乐就要淹到嘴唇了。

“可以吗？”他吻上我的眼睛，我推开他，点点头，我不想闭眼，我就想看他。

他扶着性器官，挺了进去，终究还是有点费劲，我有些痛苦的皱着眉头。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”他贴着我的嘴唇对我说。

快乐把我全部淹没了。

我把腿缠上他的腰，像是一个信号。他挺动了起来，细碎的密集的快感从我们结合的地方，传遍我整个身体。他看起来好快乐，我相信他眼里的我此刻也是快乐的。

我们一起攀登到了快感的顶峰，“我爱你。”他亲着我的耳朵对我说。

这是今晚第六个“我爱你”。


End file.
